seconddawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of Bran Vaal
It is a fact in the history of rau'n and mortals alike that the Mother's daughter, Aoide, former rau'n of Sorcery, had at one point in time betrayed them. Seeking to create her own world outside the Cocoon, she seduced the rau'n of creation, Eos, and sought her delusional desires. The mother cursed her, and for that Aoide sought vengeance. Among mortal and rau'n, this remains fact, true, perhaps fated. Another fact in the lives of these beings was the fallen rau'n rebuddal to her Mother's scorn, although it takes on many forms depending on where it's heard. Sin'drael POV I'drael POV Screams From The Mild Dream The day Aoide was cast out was as well the day the battle had begun. A great being, a woman no less, had been scorned, and no being of form would live to exist without first tasting the ire of the rau'n. Though it was not the moment that the Mother's sorcery cursed her daughter's womb that brought about the end of this beautiful daughter's gace, but rather the reuniting of the formless entities beyond the borders which had first tempted Aoide. As she fled from the Cocoon into the Mild Dream, the whispers of the Unshaped became more apparent, their mad thoughts flooding the mind of Sorcery. Alas, these were no ordinary Unshaped, but rather those who had long since lingered just beyond the boundaries of the Cocoon. The eldest of them spoke sweetly to Aoide, seeking to comfort her while the younger shared in Aoide's pain, cursing the Mother too. Aoide was not dumb. She knew these voices and ideas well. It became apparent to her that it was these creatures who had called out to her long ago. It was they who had inspired her. No less did Aoide desire to bring forth a new world, one to call her own, one that would prove the Mother wrong. Aoide, rau'n of Sorcery, was defiantly proud of her capabilities. First born of all the rau'n, second only to the Mother herself in power, it was not fair that her purpose in this world should be so limited. These were lies sown across spans of time immeasurable to the Unshaped, only they knew it had taken them nearly their whole time in this Mild Dream, and now reveled in the foresight of their coming triumph. Sound rang out where sound had not existed before as Aoide's labor pains echoed across the unpurposed essence of the universe and back to the Cocoon. Alas, she had fled far from home, and no one would hear her, none but the Unshaped who now manipulated the once glorious daughter of the Mother. Oh yes, the rau'n did weep and gasp in shock of what Aoide had done, and what she had earned, but the Mother assured her children, it was the best, ignorant of what was happening just beyond the borders of her vast creation. Like the great songs which the Mother had sung to the Dream to bring about order, Aoide's cries too brought sound to the unshaped lyr, and from her acursed crotch spewed forth the first of the Shedim, the Iblis. First there was the world, Sheol, her mother's dream made real; no other resembled her more closely in face or mind. Second there was the crimson moon, doved Bran Sinai; she was destined to be her mother's malice, appropriately named to spite the Mother and her golden Bran Vaal, a fortress of equivilant supremacy to which all mortal creations quivvered. more notes: Seras - Aoide relations, Nimute-Cerod-Aoide relations, Aoide-Eos conflicts, Aoide-Mother conflicts... Confrontation of Aoide by darkness Rau'n, Aoide-shadow rau'n relation, light-darkness rau'n relations, confrontation of shadow by darkness *Aoide breeches the Cocoon, previous communication with Seras from the Mild Dream? *Bran Sinai passes into the Cocoon from the Mild Dream *Moments before impact, The Mother's forces mobilize. *Impact - what happens to Cocoon here. The Scarlet Eclipse and its happenings. *Initial wave of Shedim lead by the Iblis. Mother's forces retreat in shock of how powerful they are after few casualties. *Sheol establishes Aoide's fortress and base camp on Bran Sinai on the opposite end of the impact zone. *The Shedim claim victory as the outer defenses of Bran Vaal are claimed by them. *The Mother begins to muster her forces in desperate defense now caught off guard. Messengers are sent to call to the rau'n across the Cocoon and mortal races. *Aoide and her generals waste no time and begin their attack on the city. Aoide breaks the front gates of Bran Vaal personally and takes the first tainting steps across Bran Vaal. The golden city begins to darken and cast shadows; birth of shadow rau'n. Iblis and lesser Shedim alike charge through the "courtyard" of the city. This area becomes contested. *Mention special tactics Shedim for breeching the city at full length, exchanging information behind lines, spies, assassins, etc. *Long list of battles here including those where the following sustain injuries or death: notably Inardi kings/queens, Rau'n, Eos, Gavanoth, several to the Mother (all failed), Nimue and Cerod *Time lapse between each major battle and several changes in territory . Meanwhile, the mortal races come together. Sin'drael are quickly torn between sides and easily persuaded to Aoide's side as it appears victory is certain. *Time lapse, Aoide and the Shedim seem to be slaughtering mortal by the thosands. More notable deaths and battles. The Mother comes to a realization of how this will end if her daughter's power is left unchecked. *Mother's forces dig in for the next year or so. Aoide's forces have actually grown since the invasion due to recruitment of mortals and breeding among Shedim (in rare cases, mixes between the two). *Aoide, Nimue, and Cerod meet in secret in an attempt to negotiate. Nimue's prophecies of the battle's end enrage Aoide to continue onward. Cerod reminds her it's only a matter of time. Aoide returns the guesture. An attempt is made on Aoide's life, and failed. Aoide nearly destroys her siblings before Mother intervenes and saves her children. *Mother is pushed to her last limb and left with no choice. Mother weilds Otegine and goes to the front. Aoide's forces in the contested zone are obliterated, as well as her own (though far less than Aoide's). Aoide knows the final battle is near and prepares for her final assault. *Both sides meet in the middle for their last glorious skirmish of the battle. Aoide doubts herself as per Nimue's prophecy and retreats to Sheol/Bran Sinai. The iblis follow, and the lesser ranks too. Moral dies and a retreat turns into a stampede. *Aoide is pushed in at all sides. Aoide is reconvinced of her own power being that of the Mother's (the Unshaped watching the battle all along and corrupting Aoide further) if not greater and commands a counter attack. Aoide takes on Mother 1 on 1. Victory for Aoide seems possible at some point, but something changes. Aoide is trapped to the confined of her fortress, and soon all over Shedim too. With a blazing light, Aoide and her children are banished to Elsewhere in Sheol. Bran Sinai takes its place in the Sheolian sky. The Mother seems to have vanished as well. She is later found in Bran Vaal. Somna'ath is appointed the new rau'n of sorcery. Mother instructs the Inadri to use Otegine to continue her work while she recovers. Otegine is taken up by the greatest unnamed Inardi queen/king we need to write... *End Sundered Morning, and into next section. Reactions? Additions? Claims on events? The battle very well can take on a length like that of the setting, or so suspect it will. Needs more oomph. Try making Aoide more cunning and cerebral, without diminishing her fire and spirit. '' - Samantha More Oomph to come. Look at these as individual headers with their own subsections. I'll keep the traits of Aoide in mind of course. :P - Ry ''Don't forget to add the detail about the Shadow rau'n being born from the corruption of the light and maybe include that Seras began to corrupt as well and was actually ending up helping Aoide? (Aoide is sister to both Viinu and Seras.) Viinu would have been trying to either be battling the newborn rau'n who was basically polluting everything with her shadows, or been trying to protect the Mother from their encroaching and attempting to set Seras right. The Shadow rau'n cannot corrupt the darkness rau'n, because darkness is pure, and it has no power in her realm. - Pao/Ketten I didn't forget! I just didn't detail it that way yet. No worries, lore whore minion has read it all! xD This is just a draft, it's okay! I want to write this up soon too, or at least start sketching more detailed time lines (like the setting) to get things in order.